Power harvesting using induction pick-up from the magnetic field surrounding a power distribution line can be used to power distribution line monitoring sensors. Typically, the power line is routed through a current transformer whereby an AC signal is derived from the magnetic field induced by the AC current flow in the distribution line. The AC signal is converted to DC as part of the power harvesting process and used to power the monitoring sensors and associated electronics. This is typically referred to as “inductive harvesting using current transformers.”
One method of mounting the current transformer on the distribution line is to cut the C.T. in two, mount the halves around the uncut distribution line, and mechanically hold the two C.T. halves together. The changing magnetic field (AC) causes the magnetic force of attraction between halves of a split core current transformer to alternate between a zero force and a peak force at twice the AC line frequency. During operation, the core halves need to be mechanically held together, which can be challenging in a hot-stick deployed sensor application.